mi vida en inglaterra
by aiko katsori
Summary: aiko a tenido la oportunindad de ir a la academia verdadera cruz, conociendo a varias ... rinXoc


Mi nombre es aiko takishima tengo 16 años, tengo el pelo liso y negro, con ojos café claro, mis materias favoritas son matemáticas y música.

Eran las 6:00 A.M yo tomaba desayuno junto con mis padres y mi hermanita menor, la mesa era grande, tome un trozo de pan y me lo eche a la boca.

-así que…. ¿beca para ir a Inglaterra he?- dijo contenta mi madre.

-te dije que mi método de enseñar los llevaría a ser el numero uno.- sonrió pícaramente mi padre.

-pido el divorcio.- se quejo ella.

"ya empezaron con el show de todas las mañanas" pensé, tome un poco de café.

-no cariño sé que puedo cambiar.- rogo mi padre de rodillas, le tomo la mano a mi madre.

-ok.- asintió ella y todo volvió a ser normal.

Después de tomar, el desayuno y vestirme (que por cierto es el uniforme de la academia, chaqueta azul, camisa blanca, corbata negra y falda negra), prepare las maletas, las baje con ayuda de mi hermana, mire el living por ultima vez, subí al auto acompañada de mi hermana, mi madre en el copiloto, papá subió las maletas al auto, abrió la puerta del auto y se metió, empezó a conducir, mire a hacia atrás…. Mi hogar….mis recuerdos se fueron para ir a estudiar a ya.

Paso media hora y llegamos al aeropuerto, entramos, había poca gente, llamaron a mi vuelo mi padre me beso en la frente, luego vino mi madre y mi hermana que me abrazaron.

Subí al avión, me senté mirando a la ventana y empezó a andar.

Me puse los audífonos ya que había mucho ruido; ¿Qué clase de gente me encontrare allí? ¿Serán buenas o malas?

Iba a la academia verdadera cruz, me había ganado una beca para ir allí.

Ha pasado una hora el avión paro.

-todos los pasajeros hemos llegado a su destino, por favor baje cuidadosamente.- pidió la vocecita detrás de los parlantes.

Baje, tome las maletas, observe en el alrededor y había una persona que sostenía un cartel que decía "aiko takishima", esa persona era un chico peli plateado de ojos rojos, vestía de unos pantalones azul marino, una chaqueta negra con la insignia de un león con una rosa en la boca, me acerque al chico.

-¿hola tu debes ser aiko takishima?- me pregunto el chico peli plateado mirándome

-si.- respondí fríamente.

-mph… bueno vamos.- dijo el chico invitándome a subir a un taxi.

- no, a no ser que me digas tu nombre.- dije desafiante, el peli plateado me miro y respondió:

- akise aru, ahora vamos.

Tome mis cosas y la subí al taxi, luego me subí, akise iba en el asiento del copiloto…. Espera akise aru, es una de las tantas competencia de la compañía familiar, bueno puedo ser "amiga" de él y sacarle algo de información de su compañía.

Paso diez minutos, primero le dije al conductor que parada en la oficinas takishima le dije a unos de los mayordomos que dejara mis cosas en mi torre, el taxi se fue y akise bajo.

Nos fuimos caminando hacia la academia, era grande, tenia unos vitrales de colores, tenia un aspecto antiguo de hace un siglo atrás aproximándolo, la puerta era de roble, la abrí y estaba el director de la academia.

El me dio un tur en la academia.

-aquí se respetan las reglas.- me dijo el director, vi como un par de alumnos jugaban al "tontito" con el profesor.

-pásenme mi libro.- se quejaba el profesor

-no idiota.- se mofo uno de los chicos siguieron lanzando el libro.

"se respeta las reglas" eso no lo creo, busque el salón de 2-a, me costó mucho pero no pude creer quien estaba en ese salón…

¡¿Mi mejor amiga de la infancia?

-eh, aiko, tanto tiempo sin verte.- sonrió haruhi, era cierto, después de la muerte de su madre tubo que venir a vivir a Londres junto con su padre, por situaciones de trabajo.

-claro. – le devolví la sonrisa , me senté al lado de ella, era la única que no sabia que era hija de kei takishima y hikari hanozo, después se entero pero no pidió dinero ni nada , fue mi primera amiga de verdad.

Hablamos mucho.

Luego de un rato se escuchaban gritos.

-ya llegaron los ricos bastardo.- se había quejado haruhi.- sin ofender.

-no importa.

-¡ kya! Takami es tan lindo.- decía unas de la chicas

- no los okumura están mejor.- corrigió una chica por hay

-no akise esta mejor.- decía la tercera chica

-no todos los chicos de ese grupo son para comérselos.- dijo otra colocando una cara de pervertida

¿Cómo soporta esto haruhi?, bueno ella al parecer tampoco lo soporta.

-¿Cómo lo haces para aguantar esto?.- le pregunte irritada a haruhi

-aun falta.- se quejo ella con un aura que decía "mátame de una vez por favor"

Dios aun más , ¡¿Qué acaso me odias?

-a me pregunto como será salir con esas chicas .- se pregunta para si mismo un chico.

-imposible .- suspiro otro chico.- son millonarias , lindas e inteligentes.

Ah, decidí colocarle a leer , saque mi libro " cell " de King, haruhi saco una botella con agua, por accidente mojo a un chico rubio y de ojos azules , al parecer era takami.

-límpialo.- ordeno takami

-lo lamento no era mi intención….- se disculpo

- ¡ tu no eres nadie para darle ordenes!.- exclame haruhi me miro con cara de " no debiste hacer esto".

Maldición.

-ah… ya sabrás lo que te va a pasar mañana….- suspiro el chico, se fue del salón ¿Qué acaso esos bastardos no tienen clases?.

-no debiste hacer eso.- dijo haruhi mirando al suelo.-

-¿Por qué no?...-pregunte con curiosidad , ella solo me miro con preocupación.- además tengo una buena abogada a mi lado ¿no?.- sonreí.

-mph… bueno ya tengo una idea…

-idea de que

-ya lo sabrás.

===00000000========00000000000000

Haruhi : bueno cualquier duda o sugerencia

Aiko: comenten

Haruhi y aiko : adiós! e a gustado que me dejen con ideas al aire pero creo que este peuede


End file.
